To Much To Drink
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: A short story where Meliodas has a bit to much to drink and Elizabeth calls it quits, but it's not so easy to get a man child to go to sleep when he is drunk. It may even cause a certain princess to break down and cry!


"Hic! hehehehe, Elizabeth come over here and let me get a look up that tiny little skirt!" Meliodas calls out unusually to his stunningly gorgeous waitress with his booze covered breath that is wavering back and forth between pitches. Elizabeth turns her head in shock, not believing the things her protector who was normally so couth and aloof is saying now under his booze induced spell. Yea sure he was a pervert sometimes, but this was simply not how Meliodas acted around her and it started to make Elizabeth a little uneasy now. Her cheeks flushing with color, she places a hand on Meliodas shoulder and urges him to follow her to their room.

"S..Sir Meliodas I don't think you should have anything else to drink tonight, in fact you should probably come with me upstairs and get ready for bed." Elizabeth squeaks as she flushes at Meliodas' touch, gripping the smooth skin under the apparel that barely covers her rear end.

"Come on Elizabeth! let the cap'n have a few more! we never get to see him like this!" Ban giggles out, his breath saturated even more so than Meliodas'. It was usually difficult to get the small individual they called cap'n to drink more than a couple jugs of booze, so tonight they wanted nothing more than to fill him full of the bars best ale. Sure what he typically has is enough to kill a full grown man with alcohol poisoning, so whatever he had in his system currently was more than enough to take out a small village at this point. But that wasn't going to stop him now and if his comrades wanted him to drink then by all means he was going to drink. He couldn't help himself either, tonight was the one night he could really let go and "chow down". A night where he truly had no responsibilities and no where to go in the morning. No towns to save from danger and no damsels in distress to rescue, even though the only damsel he ever thinks about is his precious Elizabeth. He can see his entire world whenever he looks into her eyes and it never ceases to steal his breath when she looks back into his emerald ones with tenderness. That tenderness (even while drunk) is all his mind can focus on and all his heart wants in life. Her touch is all he cares about and no amount of alcohol would make him forget that. Meliodas notices her hand leave his shoulder, where she had placed it moments earlier to protest his consumption. When he tries to follow after her he staggers, trying to force himself onto his feet. Unprepared for this sudden movement, his knees cave and he he falls flat on his ass.

"Oof!" He blurts out and tries to regain his balance, failing miserably as his hands flail around and reach for an invisible surface to grab. All the while protesting for Her to return herself to his side at once and crying like a small child about having nothing to hold onto. Elizabeth shakes her head disappointingly at him and helps him to his feet.

"Sir Ban, I'm sorry, but Sir Meliodas should really try going to bed and resting off the intoxication." She retorts to the tall and lengthy man as she hobbles, with a drunken Meliodas wrapped around her body. They make their way up the stairs and toward their room while Meliodas snuggles and hums his satisfaction of having her warm flesh touch his once more, drunkenly of course. All the while the sound of Bans disagreeing tongue clicking follow them up into their room.

Finally reaching their room at the end of the long hallway, Elizabeth opens the door and heaves his tiny, yet heavy, body to their bed and flops him down on top of it.

"Okay Sir Meliodas, it is time for bed so ple...!" Her thoughts cut off by his strong arms quickly pulling her waist down onto himself.

"I can't fall asleep without my pillows! Don't take them away!" He boasts jokingly into her bosoms as he rubs his face back and forth between them. Elizabeths face turns a bright red and she fights with the intoxicated man child for what seems to be an eternity to her. She realizes his strong arms are to much for her to free herself from and begins to cry. Meliodas feels her chest rumble with sobbing and forces himself to stop. Placing his hand on her cheek, he sobers up just enough for him to console her. He hates seeing her cry, not only because he can't stand thinking of her as a weak individual (for that was something she had proven several times she was not), but also because it hurt him deeply to know that most of her tears were mainly his fault.

"Elizabeth." He whispers her full name into her ear as he holds her face to his. Her face taking the form of shock and disbelief, not that she minded having his warm hands caress her face, it always helped to calm her so she would listen and hear his words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry...this...this is mainly why I try not to get belligerently drunk around you. I know I can be a handful when I drink, but please don't think of me like that. I swear I don't mean anything I do perversely to you. I care for you much more than that." His voice trailing off as his eyes meet her tear filled ones. She gives a few short nods before calming herself and she breaks free from his grip at last. She stands up from the bed with her back towards him, causing his heart to sink a little because he can't see anything but her back at the moment. She wipes the tears from her face she turns to him.

"I'm sorry Sir Meliodas, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was threatened by you, but once I realized I wasn't as strong as I hoped I'd be to free myself, I panicked and I have always had a habit of crying when I feel insecure." Meliodas chuckles at her confession which is so typical of her and scootches himself to the other side of the bed, still looking at his princess.

"But seriously I can't sleep without you by my side, so will you come to bed with me Elizabeth?." His grinning smile not helping him look innocent at all at this point. Elizabeth humors him anyways and makes her way under the covers. Meliodas, still a bit inebriated, tries to cover her body with the blankets and accidentally rubs a breast with his arm. He grins wider and whispers "Sorry." But Elizabeth surprises him by placing two small and soft hands onto his flawless face. She forces his head in between her chest and sighs.

"Just go to sleep Sir Meliodas, even if you have had to much to drink I know it will still help to have your "pillows" close by." She chuckles as his snores grow loud enough for the whole tavern to hear. Already falling into a deep sleep.

"Way to much to drink." Elizabeth sighs and begins to drift off feeling a little drunk herself.


End file.
